The present invention relates generally to pallets. Pallets generally include an upper deck having columns extending downwardly therefrom to support goods thereon above the floor and to provide openings below the deck for the tines of a forklift.
At times, it is desirable to add additives to the material of the pallet in order to improve its resistance to fire. However, these additives can cause other physical properties of the pallet to decrease, such as strength, toughness and stiffness.